Is It Raining, At Your House?
by Bella1135
Summary: Post London Calling, How long will Tom stand in the rain, longing for the one he wants? And how hard does Jude have to cry till she can calm her fears about him? One night on a cold wet London street, could change their fate...Forever.
1. Chapter 1

First off, I shouldn't be writing this I should be working on lost and found. But I'm not. Sorry guys I will get out a chapter of L&F as soon as I can and I find my inspiration. So pretty much everyone is upset with how the series ended, me as well. Point one being, when the hell did Jude decided she was a rock star? Because is it just me, or did she strive to not have a rock star mentality like the entire show? And Tommy just lets her walk away, and when did she get the real engagement ring? We didn't see that. Anyway thats just a few things I'm still pissed about, but finally I think I am ready to write my own ending.

This is going to kinda be a song fic to Brad Paisleys " Is It Raining at Your House" Please download the song or go to youtube and type it in, you can hear it before you read the story, its a great song. You will all like it.

So enjoy this story, please give me some reviews, and this will be a few shot thing!

Thanks to all my readers out there, I love you guys, and I love hearing what you think!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The only thing he could do that day was stand there. It was as if his feet, and his heart, were filled with lead that anchored him to the ground right there in her driveway. There was commotion all around but he noticed nothing but the skinny blond walking down the sidewalk. She walked like she was determined, like she was confirmed in her ideas, and that nothing...was going to hold her to this place.

Inside his head the noise began to fade, and all that existed was her. The sound of the car door opening resonated loudly, interrupting his thoughts. She glanced up at him and for a moment he was unable to read the look on her face. Was it pity? Was is a look to encourage him for the emotional trouble he would face in the coming months? No. Her look said "I'll see you soon" as if she knew the future. Her look was not one of goodbye, it was a look that would hold him over in his dreams until he could see her again.

He flinched when the car door closed and suddenly his head registered the sound of the screaming that had never truly silenced to begin with. It rushed back into his senses as she rode further and further away from him.

_Is it rainin' at your house like it's rainin' at mine_

He rode his bike home, the cool air hitting his face and blowing back his unmade hair. He watched as the closer he got, the more the sky darkened and threatened to spill out its contents at any moment. A few seconds later, he felt the first one on his cheek, and another there by his lips. Before he could help it the rain began to fall in cool sheets against his skin.

He pulled his bike into the detached garage beside his home. He took his time as he walked from the garage to the front door as he felt the rain come down. It was all he could help to do but to look up to the sky and wonder.

_Do you miss me like I miss you, is it cloudy all the time_

Jude opened her umbrella as she got out of the limo and started to walk hurriedly across the tarmac at the airport. The sound of the rain resonated off the metal shell of the near by buildings and Jude smiled. As much as she tried, the memories she wanted to hide began to fill her head. One of the first mornings that she had ever woken up in Tom Quincy's arms, she was greeted with the sound of rain on the metal roof at her farm house. She sighed as she climbed the stairs to the jet, as she remembered the way it felt for him to hold her so close as his chest rose and fell against her back. His rhythmic breathing gently rocked her back to sleep with the sound of the rain in her head. Before she reached the top of the stairs she dropped her umbrella to the side, letting the rain splash on her face, and for a moment it was all she could help to do, but to look up at the sky and wonder.

Tom finally made it inside his home and peeled the wet clothes from his cold body. The rain had chilled him to the bone, and he was in desperate need of a hot shower. He let the water sooth his body and his emotions, the ones he was trying so hard to stay in control of. Once he dried off he knew it was time for some dinner. It was either force himself to eat, or watch as his body would began to waste away with time. He was already half way though preparing his meal when a light in the corner of his eye caught his attention. When he realized what way laying there with an envelope, he swore he felt the rain hit his cheeks again, but this time it was his tears.

She tried her hardest to relax as the flight crew prepared to take off. She watched them intently as it helped to take her mind off of the deeper matters at hand. She was just about to close her eyes when she jumped at the vibration that began in the pocket of her jeans. Waves of fear and guilt crashed over her as her body suddenly became cool and adrenaline rushed through her veins. She knew she needed to reach for her phone.

_Do you tremble when the phone rings?_

She felt the vibrating stop as she finally found the courage to flip it open and see the name of the caller. She hadn't thought that he would get to her letter so soon, or that he would have the guts enough to call her and confront her.

_And you think I'm on the line_

Sadie.

Relief washed over her as she pressed the buttons needed to return her call. She was distant on the phone and Sadie didn't ask any questions. As soon as the call began it was over and Jude was again left alone with her thoughts and the memories she didn't want to face. If she was having this much trouble and she hadn't even left the airport yet, she dreaded the days that were to come. She stood and changed seats from the aisle to the inside by the window. Jude rest her head there where she could look out at the rain pouring down.

_Is it rainin, at your house, like its raining at mine?_

Tommy stared down at her engagement ring as a smile played on is face. He had distinctly told her to keep it so that she always had something that represented their love. She had simply smiled and told him thank you and she left with it still on her hand. He thought back to the day when he had gone to the store to pick it out after purposing on the spot without anything to give her. He had begged and pleaded for her to come, terrified of picking out something she didn't absolutely love. She just kissed him, and laughed, while pushing him out the door. Oh how he had fretted and paced and worried at the store only to pick out a ring that made her cry instantly. He thought about how the first thing she did was throw her arms around his neck and inhale his scent deeply. He wondered when she had brought it here, but was please he didn't find her house key as well. The thunder boomed loudly shaking him from his thoughts and back to the letter he was holding in his hand.

_Does it thunder and lightnin' even when the sunshines_

Tommy,

I didn't feel as if I could keep this. It's not that I don't want to...I do. But it is also something that I could cling to while I am trying to get things straightened out in my head. I have loved you Tommy Quincy ever since I first laid eyes on you when I was 15. Look at how times flies. Never did I think that we would be in this position, and that I would love you so dearly.

Thank you for respecting my wishes, when for so long I didn't respect yours.

This isn't goodbye Tom. You and I both know I can only go so long without you. Bare with me if you can, but if you can't I don't blame you. If you don't want to, well I won't blame you either. I look forward to the day when I can come back and stand in this house with you, and be the woman that I should be. With the self confidence to know that she found herself on her own, without a crutch.

All my love, I'll see you soon

Jude

_Is it raining, at your house, like it's raining at mine_

Tommy stood there reading her letter over and over again. What did these words means and why did she do this now when she was already gone? He wanted her to be able to find who she was and become the woman she was meant to become, but shouldn't the man you love be there to experience that growth with you? To help shape you, and guide you in the right direction? How was she able to just get up and go to a place so far away with people so different? They couldn't possible care for her, how could they know what is best for her if they don't know her or understand her?

_Is it rainin' at your place just like it is over here_

Jude drifted off to sleep as the plane finally started to roll onto the runway. This was it, there was no turning back now. She felt as if she were already gone and that she left familiar a long time ago. She didn't rest peacefully as she slept her emotions filling her head. She dreamed of Tom and all the things they hadn't got to do together, that they might never do together. She saw the life she could have had pass before her eyes. Jude felt the tears escape from her eyes as she reached out to touch the soft champagne colored satin of her wedding dress, with the burgundy bow already tied around the waist. Next she was digging her toes into the sand as Tom walked toward her with a glass of white wine and a plate of fruit. She smiled to her self as his hair blew in the wind, his cotton pants barely hanging onto his waist.

_If it is, then sweetheart just like me I know your scared_

She was still asleep but awake enough to know she was softly crying. Next thing you know, the small boy with chestnut colored hair, and Tommy's eyes is being carried on his fathers back. He reaches out his hands to Jude, but doesn't say anything.

Tom walked through his kitchen with the letter and the ring in his hand, running his other hand though his hair, not caring if he messed it up. He picked up his phone and contemplated what he was about to do. He figured she wouldn't answer, he was almost sure of it. But when he heard her voice, as if she was grasping to her life though that phone, he knew it was meant to be.

_I just called you, to console you like any old friend would do_

"How do you always know?" she asked as she sobbed into the phone.

"Oh baby..." he said as he put his head into his hands at the sound of her crying.

"What did I do Tom? I'm sorry...I'm sorry" She said as she tried to wipe her tears from her face.

He started to cry when he heard her just repeating that again and again trying to console herself.

"Jude, baby, it will be ok-"

"NO! You don't understand Tommy!" she said raising her voice and cutting him off.

" I dream about you Tommy, I dream about out life together and what we could have had! I see my wedding dress...and you" she stopped as she choked back a sob, " I see you with our son baby...our son."

Tommy didn't know what to say to her to make her feel any better, she had made this decision on her own, without him. Should he keep on respecting this decision that she made? Or just do what in his heart he knew he should do?

_Is it rainin at your house, and by the way I still love you_

"Jude, I love you..." he encouraged her.

" I can't do this..." was the last thing he heard her say before she hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys here is part two, I just felt really inspired to write this i guess!! ok so this song is Aaron Watson, " off the record" its an amazing song, and again you can find it on youtube just search his name and the title of the song.

I really hope ya'll like this, and thanks to Jena Rink and chocolateelephantz for reviewing this first, and to Red for reading it and reminding me we can no longer ride the Concord...lol Love you guys!

p.s. sorry for the typos guys...its LATE

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He stood in the shadows of what he knew was her street waiting for the limo to pull up. He stood there waiting, watching the water drip from the edges of the umbrella. It was significantly colder in London, but his long navy pea coat kept the cold from his bones. The flight on the Concord cut the flight time down in half and he beat her there by at least an hour, if not more. He was crazy, he knew it, but he had to see her, he had to know if she was going to be ok before he turned around and went back home. He didn't even really plan on talking to her, but he was afraid simply seeing her wouldn't help the longing in his heart.

_Off the record, there's something I need to say to you_

Minuets later he saw the limo pull up and put the hazard lights on. The chauffeur and another man jumped out of the limo and ran around to the other side of the car to escort Jude up the stoop and into her Notting Hill home. Tommy thought for a second, it wasn't a home. All it was, was a house. An empty cold house without the touch of love or family. She walked up the stairs slow, not even caring about the rain, wrapping the gray airplane blanket tighter around her shoulders. He didn't even have to see her face to know she more then likely cried for the entire 7 hour flight.

He watched as the lights slowly came on and then off again in the apartment as the record company representative showed her around. Suddenly the shades were pulled and he could see into the first floor of the magnificent home. The blanket was still wrapped around her shoulder as she reached out with one hand and took the keys from the man. You could visibly see she was still upset and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before he made his way back out into the rain. Her luggage was already inside but she made no move to unpack it right away. He faintly heard the door lock, and saw the porch light come on.

_This ain't easy but it's what my heart has to do_

She wondered though the huge house looking at things. She broke down and cried in every room because she was alone. She always imagined that when this time came should would have the man she loved by her side. Its her own fault for pushing him away, as he had done so many times before. Not that that made it fair or what she wanted. She knew what she wanted. She wanted him. But she wanted to have him, and have her heart remain in one piece. One piece forever, for the rest of her life.

The truth was, flat out, point blank, she was afraid of Tom Quincy. She was afraid of his touch, his voice, his kiss, his love. Could he be trusted? Could his whim of wanting to marry her be taken seriously? Could her heart, her mind, her emotions, her sanity, handle any more heart break at the hand of the man she longed to be with?

She sat on the bathroom floor for what seemed like hours, but it was only 30 minuets or so. He watched as the light turned out and he waited to see which one came on next. He was rewarded with her sight as she came into the living room and flicked the light on. He could see straight in, and he could tell she was looking and feeling rough. Was this because of him? Wasn't a true commitment from him what she wanted? She had said yes, then no...but for the life of him he couldn't figure out how to get her to just say yes one more time.

_Cause I can't let you go, until I let you know_

Jude moved into the room and stared out the window and the street before her. She could feel him. Just like she always could. He was here, somewhere, and she knew it. A few minuets later she was able to make out the sight of the umbrella in between the two building slightly across from her. The ally he was hiding in was dark, making it hard for her to make out anything else. But she didn't have to.

She knew.

Tom knew she spotted him. She started to pace and chew on her thumb nail. Her star ring now adorned her hand in the place of her engagement ring. He smiled. At least she had kept that, maybe that meant something. What was he going to do? Now she knew he was here, but she made no move to contact him. He just watched her. She paced, then stood still, then paced some more. At one point she went and got a glass of water. She cried and rocked her self...she stood still. He wanted badly to hold her and rock her to sleep, to kiss her head, and tell her not to cry her pretty eyes out anymore.

He moved slightly out of the shadows, ready to force an action or decision from her. She watched him close the umbrella and stand underneath the street light. He wasn't more then 10 yards away from him and she didn't know what to do. It was now or ever. She could let him walk away and try to salvage any sort of relationship when they were a little older, a little more mature.

_I've done all I can do now all I can do is pray_

She could tell he had been crying, he already looked half dead. She started to cry as she wrapped her arms around her self and stared at him.

He broke down too, at he sight of her contemplating what to do. His heart hurt. For once in his life he knew what it felt like to be hurt by Tommy Quincy. He had wrecked his own heart, by wrecking hers. He wanted nothing more then to curl up right there on that wet London street, and pray to God the hurt would stop.

She watched as he almost doubled over, then started to shift his feet a little bit. His arms were crossed then uncrossed, his hands in his hair then on his face. She watched as he clinched his fist in anger, then as they folded together in confusion.

He lifted his head and gritted his teeth as the tears poured from his eyes, mixing with the rain. If her heart could have broken any more then it already was at the sight of him, it would have. She choked back a sob and tilted her head to the side. She walked closer to the window and gently stretched out her hand and placed it on the glass.

_And ask the good lord to let me hear you say_

He took two steps toward her building, stopping to stand in the middle of the street. She stood there for a moment more, her heart and her head arguing.

He stood there with his arms hanging at his side, slightly stretched out, as if to say, I'm yours. It seemed like hours, but moments later he saw as she threw the blanket down and ran from the room. He could hear the door jiggling, then the sound of her feet flying down the stairs on the stoop.

He ran to her, not sure if his heart could take anymore. If it could survive without her in it. They clung to each to each other, wet in the street. His hand tangled in her hair, savoring the feel of the tousled strands between his fingers. Her arms wrapped around him he best they could, the wool of his coat rough under her fingers. He felt her chest heaving and heard her sobs. He held her there against him, and cried harder then he had ever cried. Jude realized that he had finally realized what she knew all along. This was it, this was real thing, and they almost just spent the rest of their lives apart, denying what was so obvious to everyone but them.

He pulled back and wiped the wet hair away that was stuck to her face. She leaned up to kiss him, needing his lips to bring life back to her body. His hand cupped her cheek as she kissed him, her eyes closed as she leaned into it.

He pulled away and just stared into her eyes.

They didn't say anything. They didn't have to.

_Off the record I'm still in love with you_


	3. Chapter 3

Wow guys, I can't tell you how happy I am with this chapter. The song is Sara Evans " I give in".

I don't know what more to say then read it and review...please. PLEASE tell me what you think about it.

There will be at least one more chapter after this, maybe two

Sorry it's later then I said. But it's here. And thanks to Tanya and Red.

This is for Ya'll

p.s. the typo apology still stands.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She clung to him. She clung to him the way her soaked shirt was clinging to her shivering body. His hair dripped water onto her forehead, and off the tip of her noes. She was cold.

But his kiss was warm, and his love was strong. Strong enough that it lifted her out of the fog she had been in since that night on stage, when she spoke words she didn't believe in, and felt emotions she was afraid of.

_When I look at you_

The light from the street lamp shone down on them, allowing Tom to pull back and take in the sight of the women he loved so much. He ran his calloused thumb over her swollen eyes, and down across her ravished lips. The slow rain fell on her face, and collected on her long eye lashes, as she savored the way he was touching her. It wasn't overly sexual, but it was extremely sensual. He extended his fingers and ran them down to the base of her neck, then across the top of her chest. She shivered as she leaned her head back and for the first time in a long time, felt loved.

_I see the souls of our unborn children_

"Take me inside." was all he needed to hear. He picked her up and she wrapped her self around his wet body. He did not hurry and he did not run. This was their homecoming, their reunion. This was his moment, when she finally said yes.

_If I reach for you _

Once inside he put her down for a moment and shed the heavy coat, letting it fall to the floor. Silence became them, neither knowing what to say or do. Tom looked up at her standing in the dark hall way in front of him. Her cotton shirt clinging to her body, her hair, now stringing from the rain, was falling in her eyes, and her heart. Well, her heart was on her sleeve.

Jude swore she heard him growl slightly as he rushed to her, and pinned her to the wall before she could even close her eyes. His hands found her hands and he held them in place above her head as he kissed down the side of her neck fervently before his lips captured hers again.

_Will you take my hand?_

His knee worked his way in between her legs as he flattened his body out on top of hers the best he could. He wanted to take her in every way possible all at the same time, making her feel every emotion she deserved to feel. Tom reminded him self in his head to cool it, and not ruin the moment.

Jude moaned under him, his free hand finding the hem of her shirt. Her skin was cold, but her kiss ignited a fire in him that only she could. He removed his other hand from holding hers, and she gently ran her hands along the side of his face, down the front of his wet shirt, until she found the buttons on his jeans.

"We have all night" he whispered to her.

_Are you willing?_

She continued her movements, not caring about the words he had spoken again her neck. His breath in her ear made her shiver, and she smiled with delight as she felt his pants give way, and smack the wood floor with a heavy wet crack.

She grazed at his erection through his boxers as he fought to get his hands inside her shirt.

"Bedroom" she told him. Before he knew it she had slipped out from under him and was leading him by the hand up flights and flights of stairs until he reached an insanely large bedroom, with a very inviting bed against the wall.

_You turn more then the music on_

She let go of his hand and turned to face him as she pulled her wet shirt up over her head and discarded it. He smiled.

Her look.

He reached out his right hand to grasp her naked side, and pull her closer to him. His arms encircled her.

" I want you Jude...I want you so bad" he told her as he whispered against the skin of her collarbone. They both knew what he meant. He wanted more then just her body. He wanted all of her, her heart, soul, mind, and body. She didn't say anything, but ran her hand through the hair at the nape of his neck.

_Will you be there by my side at the dawn_

There was soon a wet pile of clothes on the floor as Tommy and Jude found their way to the warm bed. He laid her down, then proceeded to start kissing her. He kissed her small delicate feet, up to her knees she swore she hated. Her thighs and hips that drove him mad, and her taunt stomach. He sucked on her breast, and teased her cold, hard nipples. He savored the scent of her skin at her shoulders, and nuzzled her neck with his nose, repeatedly telling her he loved her.

_The I'll say..._

She moaned underneath his body, writhing at his the sensations of his tongue running along her skin. His breath was steaming, and it felt as if he was warming her body, part by part. Tom's lips captured hers in a moment, as she reached her hand down, to let her fingers dance along his erection. He lost his focus as his head lolled to the side and he murmured incoherent words of lust at her action.

_All right, I give in_

Jude sighed at his reaction, and smiled as she saw his eyes close and the look of passion spread across his face. She moved her hand deliberately, teasing him, as if she was taunting him with the fact she knew she could make him cum with the touch of her hand alone. His fingers found her wet and waiting for him.

Now it was her turn.

He did his best to ignore her actions as he felt her desire for him. He was overcome with love and lust at the feel of her beneath his fingers.

"Jude..." he whispered into the crisp air. She shifted her hips beneath him, and whimpered.

_I will dance with you just this one time_

His name emerged from her lips strangled by the passion that was flooding her senses. He felt her. He watched her face as her nerves went on end, and her body stiffened under him. Her lips parted and her face was suddenly flushed. He kissed her, encouraging her, tell her what a good girl she was.

Seconds turned into minuets, and minuets turned into 30, as he repeated his actions over and over again.

"Please" she begged him. As if she couldn't take it anymore. He lost count of how many times he watched that look pass across her beautiful features. Of how many times she had cried out his name at the actions of his fingers.

_And all night_

He obliged. He couldn't stand to not be close to her any longer.

Her feet found his feet, and their legs tangled together as he entered her. He groaned, almost collapsing on top of her. She was burning up inside, and it was driving him mad. She tangled her hands in his hair, pulling on it, caressing it. They devoured each other lips, tongues dancing, and he began to move, to sooth their common desire.

Jude wished this could last forever. Never had she been so content, and so blissful, in her entire life. They were pouring every ounce of love they had for each other into this one simple act of love, and neither could ever imagine how powerful that love was, how powerful that love felt.

_We will turn and spin _

He reached down and put his hand under her knee, pulling her leg up to encircle his waist. He wanted her closer, he wanted to be inside her more. How ever he could. He wanted to kiss her lips forever as he watched her cum due to the friction caused between them.

"Oh god..." he could take it any more.

Just the sight of her turned him on more then he would have ever thought possible. Her hands ran down the back of his neck, to the base of his spine, then rested on the sides of this thighs. She wanted to watch him, to feel him, and he used her body for his ultimate pleasure.

His kisses became rapid, his movements lost their rhythm, as he began to spin out of control. Jude's mind suddenly became clear as she savored every moment of passion taking place within Tom. Her lips found his ear, as she whispered lustful words of desire that made him spill over the edge.

_Then stand eye to eye at the sun rise_

When he finally stopped trembling he was able to roll over and take the place on the bed next to her.

"Jude" he whispered into her hair.

"What baby," she asked as she snuggled into him.

"Be my wife...be everything I cherish in this life..."

_And you offer love_

She raised her self up and placed a hand on his chest and she gently kissed his lips and stared into his eyes. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

_And it all begins when I say _

" I can't live, any other way."

_All right, I give in_


	4. Chapter 4

Another update tonight by 12 central!!


End file.
